Fallen Angel Series Prologue and Caleb
by Kaida Gin
Summary: The battle between Heaven and Hell rages, but this time the demons try a new tactic. The demons cause a rift in time and space that sends an unexpecting group of angels back to mortality on Earth. But will they be saved, or will the demons get there 1st?


Fallen Angel Series

_The battle of good and evil, darkness and light, Angels and Demons, has been going on since the beginning of time. The tradition is that good always prevails, and that all evil will meet their _

_just consequence in the end. The term, "you may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war…" is the perfect way to describe what happened in the lives of our Angel friends when _

_their worlds get turned upside-down in the adventure of a lifetime._

_Aja was playing her flute in timing with Maya's lyre. She brushed a honey blonde section of hair from her eyes with her free hand. The unruly curls promptly bounced back. __Laetitia__ laughed _

_her tinkling laugh. Her green eyes danced with merriment when Aja put down her flute to muss__ Laetitia__'s short red hair. Maya put her hands up defensively. She didn't want the focus to be _

_put on her shoulder-length caramel tresses. Too late! The other two pounced on her, and laughter filled the air. Dawn approached the group, looking quizzically at the horseplay. She shook _

_her head, dark, thick red-brown curls bouncing around her. The evening chorus' music was always so wonderful [that is, if those three would ever stop fooling around. Tonight especially- it _

_was the beginning of spring on Earth. There was always a great feast to celebrate the change of the seasons. Joshua and Jacob were about to join their singing and dancing friends when _

_they noticed Andrew, who was looking down at Earth sadly. His brown hair stuck up at funny angles, and his chestnut eyes sparkled when he laughed. But this day, Andrew looked unhappy _

_again. He spent much of his time watching someone down below, and donned his Earth Cloak often to visit this person, whoever it may be. _

_"Come along, Andrew. Now isn't the time to worry and crane your neck over the cloud to watch the people below. The festivities are just beginning!" exclaimed Caleb, putting an arm _

_around his shoulders._

_"I guess so… he said uncertainly. "But I have a feeling… something bad will happen this eve, something that will affect all three Realms. Heaven, Earth, and Hell."_

_"Be not so pessimistic! Things could take a turn for the better. Wait and see." Said Joshua, his dark skin a marvelous contrast to the creamy white of the clouds they perched upon. That was _

_one of the wonderful things about Joshua. He could see the good things in everything, and he was always smiling. _

_Midway through the feast and fun, the sky above them darkened ominously. Evil laughter and the scraping of weapons could be heard drawing closer. _

_"Demons!" shouted the angels, as they rushed the children to a safer place. The warriors took their positions and the men stood protectively in front of their spouses. No-one could predict _

_what happened next. Instead of their usual barging through the main gilded gates, the demons broke through the cloud floor in the middle of the crowd. Dawn, Aja, Maya, __Laetitia__, Jacob, _

_and Caleb all tried to jump back in time, but to no avail. They fell through the rift, which clove through time space and geology. The friends looked at each other, trying to get closer as they _

_plummeted from the heights above. Jacob reached for Maya, but couldn't get a grip on her small hand. One by one, the angels were disappearing through different eras and countries. As _

_soon as an Angel who is not wearing an Earth Cloak touches the ground, they become Human, and lose their wings. __They then have to wait for the next solstice in order to re-ascend, or do _

_something to merit their return, whether it means sacrificing themselves for another, or changing someone's life in a good way. When they land, they find the person who they are meant to _

_help. The only hard part was this: the demons do visit earth from time to time, masquerading as humans. They can harness the power of a heavenly being through seizing their wings upon _

_landing, or by killing them when they become human. Either way, it was now a game of cat-mouse between angel and demon, one with a lot to risk. _

* * *

Caleb fell downwards in a slow moving spiral. He landed in soft earth, and felt cool rain beating on his head and wings. His back tingled. No! He thought frantically, as he glanced at his

back. He spread his wings, and with a glow, they diminished in a flurry of light. He heard cackling behind him. _A demon? Oh, not now!_ The demon still had its power. He was human. This

would not go well. His vision blurred. The Fall always drains energy, or so the lore in the libraries declared. It was difficult to move. Caleb tried to get away. The demon was ready to

advance, teeth bared and claws spread. A bright light suddenly pierced through the gloom of the rain. A lantern swung on the staff of a young woman. Her hair was wet and plastered to her

neck and back. A dripping shawl was draped around her arms, and she hiked up her long skirts to move closer with more ease.

"Away with you, Hellbeast! There is nothing for you here."

The demon cackled nastily. "Not from you humans, no. **This** one is all I'm after!" the creature pounced at Caleb, who was struggling to get himself upright. The lantern struck the demon

between the eyes as the girl stepped between the beast and Caleb. The demon scratched at her arms. She rebounded and swung again, this time releasing the lantern's contents of hot wax

and oil onto the demon. He writhed in pain. She struck him again and the demon was still. Not dead, but at least unmoving. Caleb looked into the blurring face of his rescuer, bent over him

and checking him for injuries. She cast the cloak around him, though it was wet and wasn't doing much good anyway, and beckoned to someone in the distance, who was hurrying over with

another lantern. Caleb felt two pairs of arms hook around his shoulders and he was carried into light and warmth. But that was all he saw. Caleb gave in to sleep, and saw no more until

three days later.


End file.
